


Bound to the future again

by RyuRyuko



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Its only a few sad lines, Kleptoshipping - Freeform, M/M, Mutou Yuugi - Freeform, Teleported to modern world, Thief King Bakura - Freeform, Yami Bakura - Freeform, boundshipping - Freeform, i might add more character tags later, mostly fluffy, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRyuko/pseuds/RyuRyuko
Summary: Hey what if I just sorta plopped Bakura into the modern universe where he had to get used to everything again? Wouldn’t that be hilarious? Also what if it was Yugi he was dumped on, I mean there isn’t really hard feelings between them.So here you goBakura and Yugi





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi didn’t really expect his day to turn out like this, especially not with someone he once fought to end up in his home. Well the non-Ryou version of him, just ended up in his home. Literally out of nowhere and he just stared at the shirtless, red cape,skirt wearing man as he stared back before said silver haired man greeted,”Oh hey.” Nonchalant about what just happened,”It’s nice to see you again?” Yugi replied,slightly nervous. The Thief King smirked and said,”Nice to see you too.” Ah there’s that sly charismatic idiot he fought against. He chuckled as the silver haired man stretched and said,”It’s nice to be back here. You look like you missed me! You look you’ve seen a ghost!” Ah yes the puns. “How could I miss the puns though.” Yugi replied with a smile of his own almost matching the sly smirk on the taller man. “Ah! So you’ve grown little light!!” Bakura rejoiced playfully,”Thought you’d be pip forever.” Playfully rolling his eyes with a smile as the taller man stretched his cheek a little. He forgot how playful the thief king actually was, guess it was dialed down when he was being used as a puppet by the dark force. Under all of that darkness, he was a playful, snarky and confident person. Although a thief, and hated Yugi’s other half, he had his reasons and he can’t blame Bakura for that huge misunderstanding. 

Feeling confident, Yugi places his hand on the taller man’s face and trace his scar with his pale thumb. Then lightly slapped his face,”Good luck getting used to the modern world again, idiot.” Bakura whined as he let go of the smaller one’s cheek and followed him into the kitchen, holding his own cheek this time. “Oh stop whining. I’ll make you some food before I have to get some work done.” The silver haired man peeked up at the mention of food and curious at the smaller one’s work,”What kind of work did you get yourself into,Yugi?” He asked,with an implying tone that said,’are you a troublemaker now?’ Rolling his dark purple eyes and replied,”Game developer, I need to make some sketches for some characters and creatures.” “Can you share with me what the story is?” “Mm,well it’s in development but what I’m aiming for is a story driven story quite close to your’s but more,understandable. Without all those twists.” “...and not the,possessing part?” Yugi nodded and replied softly, “And not the possessing part, my dear thief.” The tan man smiled softly this time and asked,”Why me though?” Yugi sighed and thought for a moment before replying,”I guess I felt bad for not being to help you a lot.” 

Sighing the taller man said to him,”You know I don’t hold a grudge against for that, you were just doing what you thought was right.” Yugi nodded and replied,”I know,I know. It’s just that...I just..felt like I should’ve done more to understand.” Shaking his head the thief hugged the smaller one and said,”You understand me now. That’s good. You’re..good.” Laughing into his shoulder, Yugi pulled away from him and said,”Didn’t think a cunning thief king could be so bad with words at times!” Bakura groaned and placed his hand on the smaller one’s head,”Shush, little one.” “Oh using pet names now, hm?” “I said shhh before I use actual pet names. Unless, of course, you want to be my pet.” Rolling his eyes they walked to the fridge and back as they talked. “What’s that?” He asked pointing at the toaster next to the fridge on the counter. “The toaster? Or the window?” “The ‘Toe-ster’ obviously.” Laughing he explained how it was for certain food items knowing that the silver haired man will try to force something else into the toaster if he wasn’t being watched. “You aren’t going near it when I’m not around, dumbass.” “DAMMIT” Came a voice behind him as Yugi cleaned up a space on the counter for them to eat on.


	2. I don’t care that you don’t know how to use the shower I’m not going in there to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura nooo,,

After eating a couple of snacks, Yugi suggested that Bakura should take a shower since they didn’t really have showers in ancient Egypt,they had a small argument that was pretty childish but Yugi won in the end since he pointed out that Bakura reeked. While it would’ve been an awesome possibility that they might have had them, it’s unlikely for a thief to have had one since he was 6. Yugi went up to his room, after he showed Bakura the bathroom and how to turn the shower on, and decided to get him some clothes that would fit him since his mother loved to give him clothes three times his size. Assuming he would grow into them but he never did. Oh shoot, Yugi never told him how to turn it off. Sighing he headed back down the stairs, twisting the handle just to open the door enough to place the clothes in on the counter and leave before the silver man saw him. He would tell him how to turn it off when he was done, and dressed. Sighing, he went back to gone kitchen to make what he assumed was the thief's favorite food since he was always eating it when he was hungry. Steak! About 15 minutes into preparing to cook the steak to five star restaurant quality, he heard his name being called from the bathroom. Rolling his eyes he went to see what was happening and knocked,”Everything ok?” He asked loudly, hopefully getting Bakura’s attention over the roar of the shower.

“Yeah,how do I turn it off?” He called back, thankfully having heard Yugi from the other side of the door. “Turn the knob right.” He answered, leaning more towards the kitchen to check the timer. “I tried that, though! Now everything is just cold!” He heard the muffled response. “Then get out and push the knob in.” Yugi called leaning back to the bathroom door. “Can’t you just come in and show me?” He heard. His face went to shock and simmered into an embarrassed red. “Are you kidding?! You’re-“ “We’re both guys!” “SO?! I’M NOT GOING IN THERE WITH YOU BUTT ASS NAKED JUST GET OUT OF THE SHOWER AND GET DRIED AND DRESSED AND I WILL TURN IT OFF WHEN YOU’RE DONE!” He yelled through the door, obviously flustered at the sudden suggestion. “Aww is poor Yugi embarrassed of seeing someone in the shower?” He heard Bakura’s teasing voice through the door, louder since he heeded Yugi’s order to just get out of the shower. “J-Just SHHH!!” He said loudly back as he went back to the kitchen, flustered and glowing red from his face to his neck. Yugi heard his laughter as he checked the steak.

After a while, Bakura came out in his new clothes he got from Yugi. He saw Yugi still red but far more calmer than he was before, smirking to himself, he creeped up behind the smaller one and wrapped his arms around Yugi’s waist and asked,”Whatcha making?” This caused Yugi’s face to heat up even more, and the thief was very pleased with this. “Y..your favorite. Steak.” Bakura squeezed the smaller one a little, showing how happy he was. He hasn’t had steak in forever! Especially a good well cooked steak he could smell Yugi making. Getting a small idea in his head to fluster the Hikari even more he purred into the spiky man’s ear,”Thanks for the clothes, little light.” And he watched as the dark haired man practically slammed his hands on to his face. Chuckling a little he whispered,”Aw. Cute.” He felt his face being shoved away by smaller, paler hands of the victim he was teasing. “Shut up and wait on the couch, hm?” Yugi suggested, more like demanded. But Bakura complied as he left, another purr rumble out of his throat and walked over to the living room to wait. Teasing someone was always fun to Bakura.


	3. Phones and T.V!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura no don’t throw that! That’s expensive!

A ringing in the hallway caught Bakura’s attention the fastest, as his eyes quickly flickered to the beginning of the hall, and he saw Yugi walk into his field of vision to answer the phone. “Yugi? What’s that thing?” He asked the smaller man inspecting it as he got closer. “Is..is that..who I think it is?” He heard a muffled voice coming through the device. “IS SOMEONE STUCK IN THERE, LITTLE LIGHT??” The silver haired man yelled out when he heard the voice, scaring Yugi out of his skin. “What?! No! This is a phone! It’s just for communicating from long distances!” Yugi quickly explained, his voice raised to get his point across. Placing the phone back to his ear he apologized to the other man on the line. “Yugi is that??” “Yeah..it’s hard to explain.” That’s all he heard before Bakura headed back to the couch to inspect a black plastic thin box on the table in front of the couch. He poked at it while keeping an eye on the smaller man in the home, just in case that “Fo-neh” did actually suck people into it. There were some buttons on the black box thingy and he pressed some of them but they didn’t seem to do anything. Deeming it harmless he picked it up and poked some of the other buttons, but then the black box in front of him roared to life! This black box thingy wasn’t harmless!

He flew off the couch and behind it, dropping the tinier black box onto the cushions. “Ryou I gotta go, he just got extremely scared by the tv.” Yugi said, watching the poor man stare at the tv from behind the couch. He heard his friend laugh before hanging up. ”Bakura, what did you do this time?” He asked, walking over to the silver man hiding behind his dark grey couch. “The tiny black box made the bigger black box awaken!” He shouted at the shorter man standing in front of him, pointing to the remote on the couch. “Bakura that’s a fuckin television.” Yugi explained bluntly, with a sigh. He hasn’t even gotten any work done yet, it was like looking after a child. “How was I supposed to know what that is!?” Bakura replied with a shout. “I guess you’re right, but listen, it won’t and can’t hurt you. It’s for entertainment and passing the time.” He explained grabbing the remote and showing it to him. “This eh...tiny black box,” probably easier saying that then explaining what a remote was,”Turns it on and off and uh switches the different entertainment showing.” He explained as he showed the silver thief by flipping through the channels, before turning it off. “You just accidentally turned it on is all.” Bakura picked up the remote this time and ran his fingers over the buttons. ‘Maybe I should just get him a fidget cube, that would keep him quiet for an hour’ Yugi thought to himself as he watched the former thief play with the buttons. 

Sighing again to himself, Yugi walked up to his room, thinking it would be better to keep an eye on him out here then to work in his room where Bakura could get into a lot of trouble. Or worse break something. Today was going to be a little stressful since he still has a lot of work to get done,so he might as well change into his favorite soft and cozy dark red turtleneck sweater. Weird how Bakura remembers what a video game is, but not a lot of the other essentials he used almost every day when he was with Ryou. Maybe because Bakura had a strong connection to games so he didn’t want to forget them as well as the people who tried to help him, even if they were a little late to the party but helped him nonetheless. Grabbing his laptop, drawing pad and pen and the cord for his laptop, he went out to see Bakura watching in amazement as he was watching...Pokémon. Heading over to the dinning table, just behind the living room, Yugi placed his things down and set them up as he watched the silver man practically entranced with the tv. Laughing to himself quietly, so he wouldn’t disturb the thief, he started working on some character designs to send to Ryou for help and maybe things to add before the final art. “Yugi, do Pokémon exist?!” He heard Bakura ask, his eyes not leaving the screen of the tv. “Sadly no, but if I remember correctly you could summon monsters.” He replied, typing something to Ryou about colors for a very red character. “Yeah but they don’t look as cute as these ones!!” Bakura cried out. Yugi laughed softly as he worked, enjoying the entranced thief.


	4. Computers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura wants to know what Yugi is doing

After completing a couple of minutes, like half an hour, Bakura did get bored of commercials so he went over to see what Yugi was doing. He was drawing what seemed to be the main character,”Who’s that?” Bakura asked pointing to the screen. “Aké he’s the protagonist of the game I’m working on.” Yugi explained not lifting his eyes to look at him, coloring the hair of the protagonist’s a very light, almost white, blue. “He kinda looks like me!” The silver haired man exclaimed leaning into the artist’s side. “That is what me and Ryou wanted to do.” Clicking on reference colors that Ryou had sent him. “What is this thing, by the way?” Bakura asked flicking the laptop a little. “Oh this is my laptop, it’s how I work on my game and it also means I don’t have to leave my home to work, well sometimes I do but that’s rare.” Bakura smiled softly remembering his Hikari,”How is he? Ryou I mean.” He asked poking the smaller one’s cheek. “Considering we talk all the time, he’s doing great, he helps me with the story for my game and I help him try to summon demons.” Bakura took a moment to absorb the information just given to him,”You’re joking right?” “I wish I was. But I think it’s a fair trade.” Yugi replied, tapping his pen on the table. “How?” A bewildered tone was heard,”Because I’m picky when it comes to suggestions?” Bakura’s eyes flickered for a moment and replied just above a whisper,”You should stop hanging around the priest then.” 

Laughing, Yugi set down his pen and asked,”So you’re obviously very bored. Do you need something?” Bakura thought for a moment before asking,”What else does your...lap..top.. do?” Yugi chuckled lightly at the pronunciation he used,”I can draw and write, connect with people all over the world, play games, you name it. But I use this one mostly for work.” Bakura nodded and asked something else,”Do you still duel?” “I ain’t giving up my crown, the hell I look like?” Yugi scoffed, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. This time Bakura chuckled and ruffled Yugi’s more gravity obeying hair. “Something’s wrong with your hair, smaller one. It feels different.” Bakura noticed not lifting his tan hand from Yugi’s head. “I brushed it in like..7 years.” Bakura lifted his hand at this and brought it into his pocket he discovered like 4 minutes ago. “How long has it been since that day?” He asked softly, hoping it wouldn’t have been too long. “I was 15 at the time so.... 4 years ago, I think.” Yugi replied, remembering he just turned 19...5 months ago, and nearing December, he just remembered he needed to buy presents now or else Jounouchi would probably find out what he was buying for him. “That’s not too long ago. But damn you grew up taller in those 4 years didn’t ya?” The thief laughed loudly, remembering how short and wide eyed Yugi used to be. “I blame my DNA.” “Which is apart of you.” “Oh shut up.” He scoffed again, raising another laugh from the thief, who scuffed up his hair a little more be fore it returned to his side.

“I think you mentioned your laptop could play games.” Bakura said, obviously interested. “Yes it does, and once I’m done coloring I’ll gladly show you my favorite ones.” Yugi replied, a smirk stretched across his face. “Ughhh but how long will that take??” The silver haired man groaned, impatient as ever as the smaller man laughed a little and said,”I don’t know. I’m pretty picky with colors and if they match or not.” And with that he turned back to his tablet, pen in hand, going through color by color. It. Was. Infuriating. For the thief to watch this man go painfully slow at picking colors, deliberately slowly sliding to the other side of the tablet. Bakura, although not exactly knowing how a tablet worked, picked the pen from Yugi’s hand and picked a random shade of red and plopped it into place on the protagonist’s cloak. “Ok next.” He stated, his tone obviously stating that there was no space for Yugi to argue with him about the shade. His face turned a very light shade of pink at the raspy voice he just noticed the thief had before staring quietly,”His skin tone..” This went on as Bakura picked a color randomly most the time and said,”Boom. Done.” He placed the tablet’s pen down and got into Yugi’s face and stated,”Games.” Before pulling away and grabbed a chair and scooted it over to where the dark haired man was sitting. “Alrighty then, games it is. Any preference?” Yugi asked, with a small laugh amused by the blunt nature of the thief. “RPG!!” Bakura exclaimed in childlike wonder. Of course he would love RPG, that was what the final battle was. Laughing once more, Yugi pulled up To the Moon and scooted his laptop over to Bakura to show him how to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write I didn’t have inspiration


	5. Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somber times

After watching Bakura cry over the game, he gave it to him an hour ago, for a while he Yugi went to his room to look at his plushies that he had on the desk and bed. He never really slept in his room so he never moved them. A Kuriboh plushie sat in the middle, with a blue eyes white dragon as well. That was a gift from Kaiba, for Christmas. A thank you for hard work and helping even when he didn’t work there anymore. The shelf had Dark magician and Dark Magician girl, with several other Mini figurines. It was cute to look at when he needed inspiration. And of course. 

Silent Magician, standing regally as a sort of centerpiece of his room. A statue instead of a plushie, but he usually hugged the plush Kuriboh instead of the magician when he thought of the past. Taking a hold of the white and blue magician, he sat down on his bed. Even when knowing he could summon her at anytime, he preferred not to. Knowing about Bakura now felt like it was a horrible thing then. But the magician understood all the time, he wondered if this was what it was like to have a constant family figure in his life. Bakura has finished the game a little while ago and saw Yugi enter his room. So the white haired man followed shortly after and looked around Yugi’s room, practically untouched. He almost laughed at the amount of plushies on the bed and shelves. 

But there was something else that caught his eye as soon as Yugi moved to sit down. Silent Magician. The figurine and card that represented his mother, the little light’s favorite monster card. Not because they were strong or how rare and unique it was. But because it reminded him of Bakura. He could tell that just by the shininess of the rest of the figurine compared to the legs which were more matte. Bakura entered the room now and took hold of Yugi’s hands that held the magician. And he looked up a little surprised,eyes shiny with curiosity. Clasping his hand around Yugi’s he smiled softly and said to him,”You don’t have to feel like that anymore. I’m right here after all.” The smaller man nodded, placing the figurine down so he could wrap his arms around the silver haired man, eyes glassy as they threatened to cry. Bakura patted his back, awkwardly, and let Yugi bury his head into his tan neck.


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in a Christmas feeling

It was Christmas time. Bakura has grown used to most of the technology around the house, but has yet to actually leave the house and explore the town. It he was really interested in the holidays, especially thanksgiving so far. Then Yugi told him about Christmas, where you get together with friends or family and you get them gifts and you’re in love with them, Christmas is a great way to show or share your feelings. Especially under this thing called ‘Miss-el toe’ as Yugi called it. Bakura plucked the plant from Yugi’s fingers and asked,”What do people do with this? Put it on top of something??” Yugi laughed and replied,”No, no, when two people are caught under the mistletoe, they’re supposed to kiss! On the cheek if they want to. It’s really romantic and cute to see.” He chuckled at the memory of Jou kissing the top of his head before ruffling his hair and they joined the rest of the group. “I think it’ll be a good way for you to get out of the house and buy something if you want to. Cause I know I’ll get you something.” Yugi said, now off the couch and placing an the Christmas tree into a standing position. “Really?” Bakura asked, a little shocked. He didn’t know anything about this city! What if he got lost? As if Yugi heard his thoughts he said,”Yeah, although you should probably take Ryou with you. And I’ll be out later today to get your present, but you can’t know what it is until Christmas.” Bakura whined unintelligible words. He liked getting gifts but he’s not a patient person!! Laughing, Yugi grabbed his keys and said,”I’ll be back, you can try and decorate too if you wanted. But I should be back in about an hour. Take care!” He walked through the door and waved. Bakura saw Yugi get into something metal but he didn’t know what it was.

Looking back to the plant in between his fingers, he looked up and around the ceiling. “Kiss..huh?” He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit, a soft smile played on his lips. “Yeah a kiss.” He murmured as he placed the plant above the doorframe where Yugi would come in later. His heart fluttered oddly enough but he turned and decided to play with Yugi’s computer who gave him the pin so when he did have to go into work Bakura wouldn’t be bored. He did go outside sometimes, but that was rare since Japan is colder than Egypt. He always felt connected to Yugi in some way, even when he was apart of something darker. He was so caring, and calm. Something he lacked. He never knew how much he loved being touched until Yugi gave him frequent hugs. And the now the most perfect holiday was coming up and he could give him a gift to repay him for his kindness. It was unlike him to be so happy and soft around someone, but Yugi......he brought out something Bakura didn’t know existed in him. Right now he was in the middle of a mmorpg game but he spaced out in one of the loading screens. He should be embarrassed that he’s acting like this, but he’s not. His heart won’t calm down, he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t like it but he loves it at the same time. He logs out of his game and sits on the couch to think.

Bakura had sat there for a good 30 minutes, before deciding that if he wanted to kiss the smaller man, said man had to be the cause of all his feelings. And he was alright with that. A thief he was and all he wanted from one person was a kiss. How pathetic,a pathetic fool, he told himself, but he knew deep down that he didn’t care. He was happy, for once he was happy. He has been since he came here,to Yugi. And all he could think about is the small dark haired man. Bakura’s red face was nothing compared to the pounding heart that hammered against his chest. He got up and walked over to the front door and out the window where he saw Yugi’s car pull up. He’ll ask about what that is later, for now he has a plan. Yugi did indeed come through the front door as he was curious to why Bakura was standing right there, but before he even got a single word out, the thief grabbed his cheeks and smashed his face and lips against his. It was a clumsy and messy kiss, but he enjoyed it. The stunned smaller one quickly regained his senses and responded. His black hair tickled the taller one’s eyelids and his hands slid down from his face to his arms. They eventually had to pull away from each other, and stared into each other’s eyes. 

Yugi ran his fingers down the scar on the other’s face, very gently and calmly. A soft smile etched into his face as his other hand was wrapped carefully around the white haired man’s arm. With warm eyes he leaned up to kiss him again but softer and sweet. Breaking apart one last time they looked at each other with a smile that warmed them to the core. This was happiness, he might not have Atem anymore, but that’s ok. I don’t know if he would approve of such a relationship, but that’s ok too. They don’t need approval of someone to love someone. They’re happy in each other’s arm. Safe and sound. “I love you. I honestly always have.” Bakura murmured in his ear, hugging him close. “I love you too. I’ve always missed you since I said goodbye.” Yugi replied, hands stroking his arms softly, head nuzzled into Bakura’s neck. “I hope so. I would’ve hated it if you forgot about me.” The dark haired man chuckled and said,

“Silly. I could never forget you, I’ve loved you since you shared your past with me and probably before.”


	7. What’s a wedding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously what the hell is a wedding?

Bakura was watching T.V, waiting for Yugi to get home. The batteries had died and was stuck on a wedding. Two girls were getting married on T.V. But this didn’t look like marriage to Bakura. Sure there were couples back where he’s from but not like this.

There was white everywhere, gowns and suits, Golden and red accents littered the altar. The camera zoomed in on the two women slipping their rings onto each other’s fingers. And a kiss to seal their relationship. People were cheering for the new couple.

Confusion ran through his head at the concept of a wedding. Just as Yugi returned home, he set down his bags before going to greet Bakura. “Good afternoon, dear.” He said, pressing his head against the silver hair of his love.

“Yugi, what’s a wedding?” His mind ran blank at the question. “I...what?” Bakura turned to him,kneeling on the couch,”What’s a wedding?” 

Yugi blanked for a second before his cheeks were highlighted pink and replied,”It’s a ceremony...between two people who love each other, and want everyone to know that they want to be together forever. Usually one of them proposes and then they have a nice ceremony for it.” The former thief thought for a minute,”We didn’t really have weddings we all just ‘ok we’re married now.’ And went on with our lives.” 

“They seal the marriage with rings here, usually made out of silver or gold. With a gem on top. It’s considered to be beautiful.” Yugi explained the customs. “Here in Japan, some couples do a Sake sharing ceremony.” 

“Why?” Bakura asked, slumping over the couch. “It’s just a custom some couples do. It is a big thing after all.” Yugi replied, smiling thinking about all the weddings he’s seen just by passing by. 

“Would...if Atem was here instead of me...would you say yes to him?” The silver haired man asked quietly, he seemed to have sunk deeper,”You would...wouldn’t you?” Yugi looked up in surprise.“What?! No! I have you.” The shorter one replied quickly, holding onto Bakura’s hands. “I’ve never said I love you to anyone else other than you. And I..I mean it.” Yugi let go of one of his hands to brushing one side of the tan face of the man he loved. 

His thumb running slowly and gently down the scar on the right side of his face. “I don’t think I could love someone like I love you.” Bakura started smiling and shoved his face away that was so close to his,”Ok. Ok. Don’t go getting mushy on me,Mouto.” Yugi laughed as his face was squished into Bakura’s hand. 

Yugi joined the silver haired man on the couch. Snuggling into his side,and with a smile he said quietly,”I love you.” And he could’ve sworn he heard Bakura reply the same before drifting off to sleep, well more like just closing his eyes while petting his silver haired lover’s hair. Then a thought came to him as his eyes slowly opened again.

“Bakura have you ever tried washing your hair?” Yugi asked out of the blue while petting Bakura’s head. “With what?” He asked, not looking up from between his little lover’s legs, too focused on the TV he finally got used to. “Conditioner, shampoo, you know. Things good for your hair, make it softer and healthy.” Yugi explained, fiddling with a couple strings of the silver hair. 

“Depends,will you help me?” This time the silver haired man did look up at Yugi with a smug smirk, who the man in question scoffed and replied,”One day, I swear,I’m gonna throw you into a ice cold bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MY STORIES HAVE 0 EDITING IM SO SORRY


End file.
